The present invention relates to fastening an accessory of a wireless terminal. More particularly, but not necessarily, the invention relates to fastening a mobile phone car holder into a car.
A car holder is typically a holder made of plastic, into which the mobile phone user may place his/her phone while being in the car. Conventionally a car holder is fastened with screws to the interior of a car. Such a holder leaves annoying screw holes in the interior of the car when it is removed.
Patent application WO 99/21734 offers a solution to this problem. FIG. 1 illustrates a preferred embodiment presented in publication WO 99/21734. In this solution a fastening arrangement 300 including a fastening portion 310 and a fastening element 320 of an accessory is fastened to the car without making any screw holes into the interior of the car. The fastening arrangement 300 is fastened to a side window 350 of a car using the fastening element 320 by pressing the gap of the fastening element 320 against the edge of the window glass 350 so that the glass 350 is pressed against the gap of the fastening element 320. The gap is achieved by bending the plate that forms the fastening element 320. In the situation shown in FIG. 1 the side window 350 of the car is raised against a sealing 370 of a car door frame 360, in other words the car window is closed. An antenna part 340 fastened to the fastening element 320 thus remains outside the car.
FIG. 2 illustrates how the fastening arrangement shown in FIG. 1 is assembled. The fastening element 320 is provided with screw threaded holes, to which the antenna part 340 and the fastening portion 310 of the accessory is fastened with screws 400 and 410. The fastening portion 310 of the accessory includes holes 380, to which a car phone holder can be fastened with a screw. In addition, the fastening portion 310 of the accessory is provided with a cut tongue 390. The tongue forms a gap, into which, for example, a shopping list or a map can be inserted.
A drawback with the fastening arrangement 300 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is that the side window 350 of the car cannot be properly opened when the fastening arrangement 300 is in position. The fastening arrangement 300 may also annoy the passengers, as the fastening portion 310 of the accessory stretches far inside the car.
FIG. 3 illustrates another embodiment presented in publication WO 99/21734. A fastening arrangement 300b comprises a fastening portion 310 and a fastening element 330 of the accessory. The accessory""s fastening portion 310 is fastened to the fastening element 330 with a screw 400. The fastening element 330 is provided with an adhesive surface 450 in order to fasten the fastening arrangement 300b to the car. The accessory""s fastening portion 310 comprises openings 380, into which the car holder can be fastened with a screw. In addition, the accessory""s fastening portion 310 comprises a cut tongue 390. The tongue forms a gap, into which a shopping list or a map can be inserted.
FIG. 4 illustrates how to use the fastening arrangement 300b shown in FIG. 3. Said fastening arrangement 300b is glued onto an inner side 440 of a car door 430. The fastening element 330 to be adhered in the fastening arrangement is inserted into the gap between the side window 350 of the car and the car door 430. The adhesive surface 450 of the fastening element 330 sticks to the inner part 440 of the door 430. Consequently, both the side window glass 350 of the car and the adhering fastening element 330 of the fastening arrangement 300b remain between the car door sealings 460a and 460b. The surface leaning against the glass 350 of the fastening element 330 is made slidable by providing the surface with a teflon coating, for example, in which case the fastening arrangement 300b does not make it more complicating to open and close the side window 350 of the car, and does not scratch the glass. The entire fastening arrangement 300b can be made of metal sheet coated with a teflon coating.
A drawback with the second embodiment presented in publication WO 99/21734 is that the fastening portion 310 with its holes remains visible after the car phone holder is fastened and takes up a lot of space. In addition the screws, by which the car phone holder is attached to the fastening portion 310, remain disturbingly visible.
The present invention is a new invention that in relation to prior art solutions offers a more advanced arrangement to fasten an accessory of a wireless terminal.
According to a first aspect of the invention a fastening arrangement is implemented that comprises an accessory of a wireless communications device, an adapter part and a substantially plate-like piece, the substantially plate-like piece having holes in order to allow it to be bent at a line formed of the holes, and the substantially plate-like piece being arranged to be fastened from a first point into a groove outside the arrangement, the fastening arrangement comprising fastening means for connecting the adapter part and said accessory with one another. The fastening arrangement is characterized in that the adapter part is case-like and comprises a recess for receiving a second point of the substantially plate-like piece inside the adapter part in order to fasten the adapter part and said accessory to the substantially plate-like piece.
According to a second aspect of the invention a fastening apparatus is implemented for fastening an accessory of a wireless communications device to a fastening portion outside the fastening apparatus, the fastening apparatus comprising an adapter part and a substantially plate-like piece, the substantially plate-like piece having holes in order to allow said piece to be bent at a line formed of the holes, and the substantially plate-like piece being arranged to be fastened from a first point into a groove outside the arrangement, the fastening arrangement comprising fastening means for connecting the adapter part and said accessory with one another. The fastening apparatus is characterized in that the adapter part is case-like and comprises a recess for receiving a second point of the substantially plate-like piece inside the adapter part in order to fasten the adapter part and said accessory to the substantially plate-like piece.
According to a third aspect of the invention an adapter part is implemented for fastening an accessory of a wireless communications device, the adapter part comprising fastening means for fastening said accessory to the adapter part, the adapter part further being arranged to be connected with a particular substantially plate-like piece. The adapter part is characterized in that it is case-like and comprises a recess for receiving a substantially plate-like piece at least partly inside the adapter part in order to fasten the adapter part and said accessory to the substantially plate-like piece.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention a fastening arrangement is implemented comprising an accessory of a wireless communication device and a substantially plate-like piece, the substantially plate-like piece having holes in order to allow it to be bent at a line formed of the holes, and the substantially plate-like piece being arranged to be connected from a first point into a groove outside the arrangement. The fastening arrangement is characterized in that the accessory is case-like and comprises a recess for receiving a second point of the substantially plate-like piece within the accessory in order to fasten the accessory to the substantially plate-like piece.
Said wireless communication device is a device that is intended for wireless communication. The communication device is preferably a mobile station in a cellular network. However, lines can be connected to a wireless communication device, for example a line for feeding a charging current from a cigarette lighter in a vehicle. The wireless communication device may comprise separately a mouthpiece and an earpiece connected with a line. This is true for example in a conventional car phone. Although a wireless communication device comprises lines or wires, or lines or wires can be connected thereto, said lines or wires do not render the wireless communication device a wired device. What wireless refers to in the present invention is above all wireless communication.
Preferably said accessory of the wireless communication device is a mobile station holder arranged to receive a mobile station. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the wireless communication device comprises more than one part. Said device may comprise separately a mouthpiece and an earpiece. In this embodiment the accessory of the wireless communication device is a holder that receives said earpiece, such as a car phone earpiece. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the fastening means comprise only one screw. The screw remains substantially entirely inside the fastening arrangement, thus causing no aesthetic or other harm to the user. The substantially plate-like piece refers to a piece that is mainly flat and/or plate-like. Said piece comprises at least one flat plate-like portion. The substantially plate-like piece is preferably an aperture plate.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the aperture plate is fastened with a screw to the recess of the adapter part which is case-like. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the aperture plate is locked, partly inside the adapter part, using quick release locking. The fastening arrangement is preferably fastened to an aperture plate from such a point that extends beyond the adapter part to a fastening point outside the fastening arrangement, without having to form holes/a screw fastening to the fastening point. An exterior fastening point is preferably a gap or a groove or the like, in which the aperture plate remains by means of frictional force. Preferably the fastening arrangement is fastened to a vehicle, such as a car or a boat.